Zero
by Michelle801
Summary: Feliciano is suffering with really bad MPD has vivid, horrible nightmares about his 2P self killing his friends. He tries telling Ludwig about them, but he just tells him that they're just bad dreams. Eventually, the dreams get so bad that Feli leaves a note on Ludwig's bedside table, and walks out. Ludwig finds the note and runs after him One-Shot written for L-lolly-lips on DA


"Italy—" Germany coughed up blood, body shaking In fear at the Italian that was once a fearful man that would run away from a fight, waving a white flag in defeat "why, why are you doing this…" he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying not to cry "I thought we were your friends! Japan, America, England Canada, France, China, Austria, Greece, Russia, even Hungry! You killed them all! WHY!" he screamed at him

The Italian turned and looked at him, blood over his face and uniform and with a smile that shook Germany to the core, it was a psychotic smile, not the happy, innocent smile that he usually see's

"Friends? I have no need for those, never have, I've always been by myself"

"Italy….What's happened to you, you've always had friends! Even when we thought we didn't need any!"

He walked up to Germany, dagger in his hand, and the murderous intent in his amber eyes, Germany tried to run, but fell due to the injury from earlier and was picked up by the collar

"The Italy that you knew….no longer exists, you'll be seeing him soon enough"

"No longer exists, what do you mean—" as the dagger plunged into his stomach and fell to the ground, the blood falling slowly from the wound, he watched as he walked away, life leaving his eyes as he closed them for the last time

"GERMANY!" Feliciano sat up in a cold sweat, his amber eyes shaking in fear as he started to cry

It happened again, it seemed it was occurring more often and it scared him

He got out of bed and walked to Germany room, standing by his bed, he watched him for a bit before sitting by him crying softly

"Italy? What are you doing up?" Ludwig wondered sleepily

Italy looked up and tried to wipe away the tears as Ludwig turned to him

"It's happened again Germany" Italy cried

"Woah, slow down Italy, what's happened?" he asked with concern in his voice

"The same nightmare keeps on reoccurring! Every night, I wake up in a cold sweat after you get killed by me"

He put his hand to his head "So, You're now just telling me this?" Italy nodded, he sighed, putting his hand on his head careful to avoid the curl "They're just bad dreams nothing to worry about, they'll go away soon, now it's late, why don't you go back to sleep"

Italy sniffed and nodded and stood up and walked back to his bed and laid down, it was almost 20 minutes before he fell back asleep, for a while he slept peacefully without the nightmare plaguing him, but It eventually came back and Italy couldn't take it anymore, he slipped out of his bed and walked to a desk where he wrote to Ludwig

"Germany, If you are reading this, I want you to forget about me, this nightmare of mine is too real and I can't be troubling you for every little thing that troubles me….so I'll be at the pier…._addio my friend–Italy Feliciano_"

He then folded up the letter and placed it on Germanys bedside, the moonlight shining through the window, he smiled sadly and left, it was an hour to the nearest pier and he had to get going for what he was about to do, the time was 3:45am

About 15 minutes later, Germany woke up, fully rested and ready to go, he yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes his leaned forward and turn on his lamp shutting his eyes for a second as light filled the room, he blinked to adjust to the light, when he did, he noticed the paper that Italy had left not long ago, picked it up and unfolded it after reading it he realized what he was going to do

"Italy!" he threw on a pair of shoes, not caring to get dressed as he ran out the door, the rain hit him as soon as he opened the door "idiot, what are you thinking!" he shouted as he grabbed an umbrella and ran for the pier, every second counts

He made eventually to the pier, the rain still coming as hard as ever

"ITALY, ITALY WHERE ARE YOU!" he shouted as he searched the pier he called for him again, no answer he was about to call again when he saw the figure at the edge of the pier, he got a bit closer and noticed it was Italy, he sighed in relief and started walking toward him, Italy had no idea that he was there, despite the fact that his name was yelled repeatedly and stepped forward into the water

"ITALY!" Germany dropped the umbrella and jumped in after him hoping that he was going to be alright, he reached him and pulled him up, Italy coughing up water wondering what was going on as Germany brought him to the piers shore

"Italy, are you alright, Italy!" he cried in concern

Italy opened his eyes, surprised to see Ludwig "G-Germany, w-what are you doing here"

"Rescuing you, you almost drowned yourself what were you thinking!"

"Those nightmare's were paining, it was every night, I thought it would stop, but it never did, I couldn't take it so I thought—"

"That killing yourself would stop the pain? Yes, it would have stopped, but you would have caused pain for everyone else around you"

Italy looked down "I'm sorry, Ludwig…I really am…I just…didn't want to burden you with this"

Germany pulled him close "You could never burden me, after all we've been through, you know I would've help you, everyone else would too, so, don't you ever think that no one will come….alright?" He rubbed Italy's head in a soothing manner

Italy smiled and nodded

"I'm glad that we got that taken care of, now…how about we get going, we have a long day of training ahead of us"

Italy stood up shakily, saluted and smiled "Yes Doitsu~ Ready when you are!"


End file.
